bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Critic (Weird Polygon Alt's Conception)
Design Looks like a dart monkey with a top hat, a monocle, and he holds a baguette. General BMC To get a Food Critic, you need a Fancy Hut. A fancy hut requires 1,100 money and has a 10 minute build time. Gives 100 XP upon being completed. Requires 15 power. To get the Food Critic upgrades, you need a Culinary School (The same upgrade building as the Banana Hut). BTD Battles To unlock, you need a battle score of 50 and you need to pay 15 medallions. Tier 4 and 5 upgrades are 35 medallions. Hotkey: | (\ + Shift) Desc: This critic brings the term "Food Fight" to the next level. He uses food to hit the bloons. He can only use one type of cuisine at a time, immediately switching to the other cuisine without ever coming back to the old one. The monocle provides camo vision. Special: The other upgrade path will be locked when you get the first upgrade for the opposite path. Unlocked at rank 25. Tier 4 upgrades unlocked at rank 40. Tier 5 upgrades unlocked at rank 50. Attacks and Upgrades Normal Attack: Swing the baguette around in a circle inside the range of the Food Critic. Deals 2 damage to bloons. Gains 4 XP for each bloon hit. Spins around every 5 seconds, the spin takes 3 seconds to complete. Damage = Popping power for the melee attacks. Upgrades Path 1 Double Baguette, $400/$450/$525/$600. Requires 100 XP to unlock. Allows for the Food Critic to swing two baguettes at a time. Gains 6 XP for each bloon hit. The Food Critic now has one baguette on both sides. Desc: "Why not use two baguettes instead of one? This allows for more bloons to get hit by the baguette!" Stale Bread, $650/$750/$825/$900. Requires 400XP to unlock. The baguettes now deal 3 damage and knock the bloons back 40px if hit. Gains 10 XP for each bloon hit. The baguettes are slightly lighter in color. Desc: "Stale bread is much harder, and, as a result, knocks bloons back AND makes them take more damage!" Moldy Bread, $800/$950/$1,100/$1,200. Requires 1,100XP to unlock. The baguettes now inflict a "corrosive effect" which slows down bloons by 40% for 5 seconds and makes them lose a layer every 3 seconds for 12 seconds. Gains 25 XP for each bloon hit. The baguettes now have green "mold spots" on them. Desc: "Mold somehow acts like poison to bloons, dealing damage. Effects are mild, but can kill some bloons." Spinny, $1,500/$1,850/$2,300/$2,750. Requires 25,000XP to unlock. The Food Critic now spins 3 baguettes and takes 2 seconds to complete a spin. However, it will now take 6 seconds to spin because the Food Critic gets dizzier. Gains 40 XP for each bloon hit. There's a baguette behind the Food Critic now. Desc: "The Food Critic gets spin training to help him spin faster. However, he gets dizzier as a result and takes slightly longer to do another spin." Bread Blender, $7,000/$8,900/$9,750/$10,760. Requires 100,000XP to unlock. The Food Critic now spins 6 baguettes (Don't tell me where he holds them) and keeps on spinning forever. The food critic now has a blue hat and has a yellow spiral on it. Bloons only have a 60% chance to get knocked back to make it fair. Desc: "The Food Critic has learned the way of the blender and is now using the technique to destroy the bloons. However, the bloons have a slight chance of not getting knocked back because he isn't spinning really fast." Path 2 Oranges, $500/$575/$650/$700. Requires 200 XP to unlock. The Food Critic loses his baguette and instead an orange crate is behind him. His hat is now orange. His range is the range of an unupgraded super monkey now. When a bloon is in range, he will throw an orange. Oranges deal 2 damage and pop two layers. Throws one orange every 3 seconds. Gives 5 XP for each bloon hit. If the Food Critic gets below 4HP, it eats an orange. It takes 5 seconds to peel the orange and then it takes 7 seconds to eat the aforementioned orange. If an orange is eaten, the Food Critic heals 5 HP. There's also a 40% chance that the orange is bad. If so, the orange gets thrown away after its peeled. The orange is thrown backwards, and if it hits a monkey, that monkey takes three damage (However, it can never die. A monkey will stop taking damage from oranges when it reaches 50% of its normal HP) and fires 20% slower for 5 seconds. If it hits a machine, it malfunctions and stops working for 20 seconds. Desc: "The Food Critic has decided to give up on baguettes and decides to start using oranges. The only thing now is to wonder why the Food Critic decided on using oranges and not bananas." Fancy Oranges, $1,200/$1,500/$1,800/$2,100. Requires 750 XP to unlock. The orange crate is now golden and the oranges are peeled. His hat is now golden and has an orange on it. His range is now that of a 0/1 super monkey. The food critic will now throw peeled oranges, which split into 3 orange slices upon impact. These orange slices travel across the map and deal 1 damage to bloons. The peeled orange gives 9 XP and orange slices give 3 XP. The Food Critic now doesn't have to peel the orange, and heals 8 HP. The chance of the orange being bad is now 20%, but the fancy oranges have a tendency to split more, so 3 orange slices will go in random directions. If they hit a monkey they deal one damage, and if a machine gets hit it malfunctions for 5 seconds. Desc: "Fancy oranges can hit more bloons, but if an orange hits a monkey, let's just say that everybody's gonna have a bad day." Mo'ranges, $2,400/$2,800/$3,100/$3,500. Requires 5,600 XP to unlock. The orange crate is larger and there's a pile of even more oranges behind the crate. His hat is now emerald and has 3 oranges on it. The food critic will now throw 3 oranges, but there'll be even more orange collateral to deal with. Desc: "More oranges means more damage, right? Well, I guess it does, but at this point oranges are now a double edge sword. Get ready for a ton of friendly fire." Annoying Oranges, $4,000/$4,550/$5,000/$5,6500. Requires 47,500 XP to unlock. The oranges now have a derpy face on it. The Food Critic's hat is diamond and has 3 "annoying" oranges on it. The food critic will now throw annoying oranges every 5 seconds. Whole annoying oranges leech onto bloons for 4 seconds and annoying orange slicers leech onto bloons for 2 seconds and then fall off and explode into annoying orange slices, which are orange slices with derpy faces on them. Annoying oranges will deal 5 damage upon hit/pierce 4 layers, the annoying orange slices deal 4 damage/pierce 3 layers. When an annoying orange (slice) latches onto a bloon, it deals 1 damage/pierces one layer for every second. Annoying oranges give 32 XP per hit and annoying orange slices deal 14 XP per hit. Annoying oranges have a 35% chance of being bad, and will always give the Rage effect to living towers (When hit or eaten) for 3 seconds. Mechanical towers malfunction for 7 seconds. Ability: Rage Rave: The food critic throws 1 orange every 0.1 seconds for 10 seconds, and the rage effect will be inflicted for 8 seconds and the rage effect will stack. Cooldown: 2 minutes. Desc: "Annoying oranges will leech onto bloons and annoy them so much that they take some damage, but it'll also make some monkeys mad which might be a bad thing. Ability: Rage Rave. The Food Critic throws a ton of annoying oranges and gets everybody mad. I don't think anybody will be very happy with him." Orange Storm, $13,000/$15,000/$17,000/$19,000. Requires 135,000 Xp to unlock. The oranges are still annoying, but they look much bigger now. Orange parts basically look like orange wedges. The Food Critic's hat is now shiny orange and has 5 annoying oranges on it. The food critic now throws five annoying oranges, that split into 3 annoying orange parts, that split into 3 annoying orange slices, that have a 2% chance of splitting into tiny orange slices. Annoying orange parts leech onto bloons for 3 seconds. Annoying orange parts deal 5 damage upon hit/pierce 3 layers. Tiny orange slices deal 4 dmg/pierce 2 layers upon hit. Leech damage is 1 dmg/layer pierce per second. Since you've unlocked all upgrades at this point, you don't get XP from hits. Please make any exception in the comments, and I will adjust accordingly. Ability: Orange Storm: The food critic throws 6 oranges every 0.2 seconds for 15 seconds, rage effect is the same as "Rage Rave". All orange slices will split into tiny orange slices for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Desc: "There are way too many orange fragments! These oranges hold together slightly better, and they split into larger parts, split into slices, and even those can split into smaller slices! Ability: Orange Storm. The food critic throws a ton of oranges, and a ton of collateral happens! May lag low end computers." Trivia * Annoying oranges have a self explanatory reference (Annoying Orange on youtube, in case you didn't know) * And that's it! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers